In recent years, there has been an increasing use of recycled fibers in the paper industry due to environmental concerns, government legislation, economic considerations, and the market demand for paper containing recycled fiber. Since stickies contaminants are present in varying amounts in recycled paper, they often cause special problems at various stages of the papermaking process. These problems often include:
1 ) increased machine downtime due to breaks and required clean-up PA0 2) reduced product quality due to picking, pinholes, and poor appearance PA0 3) increased replacement costs for wires and felts PA0 4) reduced converting and/or printing process efficiency PA0 5) limited levels of fiber substitution PA0 6) repulping difficulty
Stickies are generally a diverse mixture of polymeric organic materials which can stick on wires, felts or other parts of paper machines, or show on the sheet as "dirt spots". The sources of stickies may be pressure-sensitive adhesives, hot melts, waxes, latexes, binders for coatings, wet strength resins, or any of a multitude of additives that might be contained in recycled paper. The term "pitch" normally refers to deposits composed of organic compounds which are derived from natural wood extractives, their salts, coating binders, sizing agents, and defoaming chemicals existing in the pulp. Although there are some discrete characteristics, there are common characteristics between stickies and pitch, such as hydrophobicity, low surface energy, deformability, tackiness, and the potential to cause problems with deposition, quality, and efficiency in the process.
For the increased mandatory use of recycled fiber in the pulp and paper industry, co-occurrence of stickies and pitch problems are often observed. The materials of this invention have shown their ability to remove stickies from fiber furnish via agglomeration mechanisms and mechanical separation processes. It is believed that these materials can also be used for pitch agglomeration and pitch removal from the fiber furnish.
Several non-chemical approaches have been used in the paper industry to combat stickies. These approaches include furnish selection, screening, cleaning, and thermal/mechanical dispersion such as dispergers or kneaders. However, each of these approaches has limitations. Furnish selection may reduce but not completely eliminate the stickies' contaminants in the system, while it will significantly increase the furnish cost. Furthermore, paper companies will also tend to utilize lower grade furnishes to reduce raw material costs. Subsequently, even more contaminants are introduced into the papermaking system.
Stickies cannot be completely removed with screening equipment since minimum slot size is limited to 150 microns for throughput reasons. Finer screen may also cause a high level fiber loss with contaminants removal. Reverse and forward cleaning may not be effective for removing stickies due to the small density differences between stickies and water. Thermal/mechanical dispersion units can enhance the breakup of stickies, but cannot prevent the agglomeration downstream where problems usually occur. In addition, this approach requires capital investment costs and energy expenditure.
Chemical treatment techniques for controlling stickies and pitch include dispersion/emulsification, detackification, wire passivation, and cationic fixation. Chemical treatments include mineral additives, alum, polyphosphates, emulsifiers, dispersants, water-soluble polymers, and combinations thereof.
Typically, these agents are fed to the pulper, stock storage chest and/or applied to the process equipment surfaces where depositions occurred. These surfaces include paper machine foils, paper machine wires, wet press felts, dryer felts, Uhle boxes and calendar stacks.